Multi-axle trailers are relatively common. As a result of a permanent unbalanced weight distribution on the trailer or other circumstances, the axles of the trailer may become partially misaligned. This document relates to an axle alignment system that may be activated and utilized to correctly align those axles. By eliminating misalignment between axles, the service life of trailer tires is increased. More specifically, the tread on the tires wears evenly, the tires run cooler and the risk of blowouts is reduced. In addition, towing resistance is reduced thereby increasing the fuel economy of the towing vehicle.